lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangorn (Biome)
For the Fangorn faction, see here. Fangorn Forest (Sindarin for Beard of Tree) also called the Entwood by the Rohirrim, used to span over nearly all of Eriador and Calenardhon in the early ages, but has since greatly diminished in size due to both the Númenórean lumbering and Sauron's war on the Elves. In the Lord of the Rings mod, Fangorn makes for an interesting home. Despite the fact that no evil mobs spawn here, it is nearly impossible to acquire wood from trees without being attacked by Ents. In many places, podzol and grassless dirt makes up the terrain. Fangorn is located east of the southernmost end of the Misty Mountains, northwest of Rohan, and south of the Vales of Anduin. Upon entering this biome, the player will gain the achievement "Lower Your Axe". Fangorn Forest is filled with trees, including huge beech and oak trees that tower above everything else. Ferns and other shrubbery can be found on the grassy ground, as well occasional clusters of Ent jars that often contain certain quantities of water, which cannot be collected and disappear when the jar is broken. However, they can be used to make Ent draught, as long as the jar is not moved. Sub-biomes Fangorn Clearing Small clearings in the forest. No trees grow here (as it is a clearing,) and Huorns don't spawn either (as it would be fairly obvious.) Interestingly enough, there is always a tiny patch of this sub-biome around the Derningdale waypoint. Fangorn Wasteland The Fangorn Wasteland is a desolate place. Evidence of the destruction caused by Saruman and his Uruk-hai, and the murder done to the great forest, this land is all that is needed in the end to incite the Ents for their destruction of Isengard. Dead trees are everywhere, some charred, and fire spawns in some places. There are massive trees here, but they are leafless and dead. Uruk-Hai spawn here. Variants * Fangorn Birch Forest - An extremely rare Fangorn biome variant containing nothing but birch trees. There are giant birches here as well. * Fangorn Flowers - The Fangorn Flowers sub-biome includes all the features of normal Fangorn (Ents, trees, and Huorns) but, true to its name, is home to an abnormal amount of flowers, both from vanilla Minecraft and Fangorn vegetation from the mod. * Fangorn Hills - A hillier version of the forest. * Light Forest - A variant of the forest with fewer trees. * Fangorn Clearing - A clearing in the vast forest around. Mobs Fangorn is the one and only home in Middle-Earth for the Ents, an ancient race of tree herders, and the near invisible Huorns, akin to the Dark Huorns found in the Old Forest biome. Most of Fangorn * Ents- large, strong, and ancient tree herders, who look like large, moving trees themselves. They are the guardians of the forest, and not only attack evil players (and Uruk-hai that stumble into the forest from the wasteland,) but anyone who attempts to chop down trees. * Huorn- Mobs that resemble trees and are identical to them until angered (by chopping down a tree or the Huorn itself,) when an angry face appears in the bark. They are akin to Dark Huorns from the Old Forest Biome. Fangorn Wasteland Only * Uruk-Hai- Orcs bred by Saruman with Goblin-men to be larger, stronger, and smarter. They are armed with scimitars. *Uruk-Hai Crossbower- Uruk-Hai armed with a Crossbow. *Uruk Warg- Wargs bred by Sauron, that were later adopted by the wizard Saruman. *Uruk-Hai Sapper- An Uruk-Hai armed with the Fire of Orthanc. Similar to a Orc Bombardier, but much stronger. *Uruk-Hai Berserker- The most powerful Uruk-Hai ever to come out of the pits of Isengard. Taller, stronger, and faster than normal Uruk-Hai. Vegetation Oak and birch trees grow in Fangorn Forest. Certain varities of vegetation can be found (such as Sunfruit and Fangorns Beard) and used to make ent draughts. Huge versions of both of these trees also grow here. In the Fangorn Birch Forest, only birch trees and giant birch trees grow. Sadly, in the Fangorn Wasteland, all the trees are dead or charred, even the huge trees common throughout the normal forest, the upper branches of which have been cut down or burned off.. This is one of many crimes Saruman has committed against Fangorn, and the Ents will not suffer it much longer.... ---- Category:Biomes Category:Fangorn Category:Environment Category:Good